


Squib

by Mirkys_Concubine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby Harry, Complete, Gen, Lily being a BAMF, One-Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squib. The five letter word held so much meaning, so much, hate, so much negative connotations, and yet Lily could only stare mournfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squib

**Title:** Squib

 **Summary:** _Squib. The five letter word held so much meaning, so much, hate, so much negative connotations, and yet Lily could only stare mournfully. Complete, One-Shot._

* * *

Squib.

The five letter word held so much meaning, so much, hate, so much negative connotations, and yet Lily could only stare mournfully. Being a muggleborn she was used to a second class once over and only marrying James had allowed doors to open. She was no fool, her success was helped because of her status as a pureblood wife. Yet… her son… her child… her beautiful precious son was less than her. Even James, the one who proclaimed himself uncaring of blood status, had _changed_.

The once laughing and loving father had become a quiet husk of a man. A man, a father, who couldn't tolerate the very sight of his only son. Standing from her chair Lily ignored the tear tracks staining her pale cheeks as she made her way over to her baby's crib. Her cherub was sleeping peacefully, the mill above long since quiet and unmoving. Fingers curling around the smooth wood she bared her teeth, the pain was unbearable. Tomorrow was just a few short hours she was to give up her precious baby.

Plans had been made without her, everyone had agreed it was for the best to throw away her only child to the wolves. As much as she loved her sister she couldn't ignore the fact that Petunia was a hateful sibling and she would be a fool to believe the woman would **love** Harry as if he was her own. What parent would throw away their child simply because they had no magic? As if magic mattered? Oh Lily had scoured books related to squibs and it horrified her to learn that children were either killed or tossed away like garbage.

Merely because they couldn't wield a wand. A wand! A bloody stupid stick!

Could she do such a thing? Could she toss her child out merely because her husband deemed it 'easy'? Even Sirius rebuked his title as godfather but Remus had merely stood quiet…

"If you're going to run Lily do so." The words were spoken softly.

Startled Lily turned her head, honey eyes looked upon her sadly. "Moony…"

"I know you far well than you think. I know this isn't you. You're… you're better than them." Remus averted his gaze and he swallowed thickly. It hurt him as well. "I also know you've got a plan."

Lily let out a laugh as she wiped at her tears, "A plan. Right."

"I don't need nor want to know. But whatever it is just do it."

"It's not that easy Remus."

"I know."

"How can I just leave him, how could **he** … how could he do this? Who the fuck did I marry?"

Remus clenched his jaw, steeling himself. "You married a pureblood."

And that broke her heart. It was true, James was a pureblood, and even once they were together he groomed her to be just like every pureblood woman associated with the Potter name. She could act like any other nose in the air witch among the elite circle. "I want to ask for you to come with me or even to write."

"I… can't…"

"I know." She gave him a wobbly smile, "I know. Once it's safe I'll send a message, maybe… maybe you can visit?"

"A possibility I look forward to Lils."

Lily watched as the man left quickly, she ignored the way he wiped his eyes and with sorrow in her heart she did the only thing any right minded mother would do. She gently picked up her precious cherub and walked away. She walked down the flight of stairs ignoring the wall lined with moving photos of a happy couple, all the ones of her son had been summarily removed. The fireplace in the living area burned merrily, the kitchen was lit by a single candle on the tabletop, and Lily couldn't bring herself to look around before she made it to the door.

A floo can be tracked, a portkey was no better, so muggle ways was best. The door automatically locked as it shut softly behind her. The hour was late, or early, as she wandered the streets to the closest payphone. From that point as she waited for a cab she silently cried into the soft folds of her baby's blanket.

**END**

* * *

**AN:** I'm considering expanding on this... I have an idea for a Squibish Harry with an innocent yet Dark air... Gotta think of a pairing... any ideas? Slash please. Hope you enjoyed. Any ideas hit me up, my muse would appreciate it. ;)


End file.
